


A Time Traveled Love

by GreyjoyStarkgirl1985



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyjoyStarkgirl1985/pseuds/GreyjoyStarkgirl1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonin Dolohov doesn't know where he's seen her before but he does know he has. A look into how one man learns to love again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time Traveled Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alley_Skywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/gifts).



> This is for the rare pairing fest challenge. I hope you enjoy this.

Antonin Dolohov didn't know how he knew the young girl standing in front of him. But he knew that he did know her from somewhere.   
He was shocked when the young girl who looked so much like his long lost love walked over to him. So shocked he wanted to pinch himself to make sure that he wasn't imagining things. But he could feel for sure that he wasn't imagining things. This was real. She was real.  
"Can I help you kid?" he asked her looking down into her innocent brown eyes. Who was he kidding? If this was who he thought it was he doubted if she ever had been innocent.  
"The Dark Lord told me to come see you for my assignment," the girl told him batting those eyelashes up at him. Why did they always bat their eyelashes at him? Didn't they get that that wouldn't help them get good assignments?  
"What's your name girlie?" was the only reply to her statement.  
"Pansy Parkinson."  
He reigned in his shock. The first name wasn't hers but the last name and face definitely were. He handed her an envelope with her instructions for the assignment she was to go on. Little did he know that her assignment would change his life forever.  
Pansy gave a small glance back to see if Antonin Dolohov was watching. For some small reason unknown to her she kinda hoped that he was. She didn't really understand the reason why. She just hoped. But when she saw he had turned to another new Death Eater to give them their assignment she couldn't help the surge of disappointment that swelled within her.  
Sighing in dismay she sat down at one of the tables and read over her assignment. It wasn't anything big or anything. Just go back in time and convince some more people to join the cause before Saint Potter was born. In some way the Dark Lord hoped that that would gain them the upper hand this time around.  
Pansy on the other thought the plan was stupid. But then again an order was an order. And only someone looking for death wouldn't follow a direct order from the Dark Lord himself.   
She read further on in her directions which weren't that detailed. They just told her to gather more people to cause. Not to use her real name to change it to something along the lines of Mara Linnley. And her contact on that side would be none other than Antonin Dolohov himself. In the envelope she also found a time turner which she was instructed to twenty times.  
She didn't know if she was doing it right or not but Pansy turned to the time turner what she thought was twenty times over. She couldn't tell if it was twenty or not but she knew she was in the right time period.   
When she stepped out of the classroom into the crowded halls of Hogwarts Pansy had no clue where to start looking for Antonin or any of the other Death Eaters. She walked down the hallway in a daze. Until she was taken out of it by a door hitting her straight in the face.  
"Ow!" she exclaimed holding her now bloody nose. "My nose!"  
"Dude," called one of the boys who had stepped out of room, he clearly looked like Vincent Crabbe, "you hit this chick with the door Tony."  
"Shut up idiot," his 'Tony' as helped Pansy up off the floor. "I'm sorry for that idiot over there. I'm Antonin Dolohov. You must be new here."  
"Yeah. I'm Pa....Mara Linnley. I just transferred her from Drumstrang." She giggled nervously as she looked up at the teenage version of Antonin Dolohov.  
Antonin Dolohov studied the girl in front of him. He felt his shoulder being hit from behind.  
"Dude you're going all creepy on us now," Victor Crabbe shouted slamming a palm against his back. The movement almost making Tony stumble forward.  
"Leave and take your sidekick with you," he ordered Crabbe and Goyle.  
"Come on man," said George Goyle. "I hear the house elves are making extra cakes for the feast tonight. Let's see if we can snatch some."  
He couldn't help but roll his eyes as he watched the duo set off. He turned back to Pansy. "So Mara," he said, "have you ever heard of the Death Eaters?"  
When the girl nodded his head and told him she was one of them he was shocked. Not completely mind you. There were a lot of Death Eaters in Drumstrang. Or so he had heard. He just wouldn't expect one so pretty to be one of them.  
"We're looking to recruit more people to our cause at the feast tonight. You can join us if you want. It'll be fun." He kind of hoped that she'd say yes to joining them.  
"I'd love to," Pansy told Tony. "I'll meet you in Great Hall at five. Okay?"  
"Yeah," he told her nodding. "Groovy."  
Pansy couldn't help but giggle at the way he'd said Groovy. Forgetting for a second that she wasn't in her time period any more. Kids considered Groovy to be in nowadays. She practically skipped down the hall to the headmaster's office to be sorted.  
After a long day of being sorted, she got into Slytherin, getting her nose mended at the Hospital Wing, and classes she made her way down to the Dungeons. She made her way into her brand new dorm room to find a pair dress robes sitting on her bed with a note on them.  
It read:  
Mara,  
I didn't know your size or if you had any dress robes with you. So I figured you'd like these to wear to the feast tonight. I look forward to seeing if they fit.  
Tony  
She looked at her watch to find that it was getting on four thirty already. Almost time to go meet Tony. She quickly dressed in the dress robes that he had left for her. She quickly did up her makeup and hair and raced down to the Great Hall.  
"Hey," she heard his voice and smile appeared on her face.   
"Hey yourself."  
"You look Groovy baby."  
"Right back at you."  
They both laughed at this point.  
"Want to go grab a seat? Or something?"  
Was that his way of asking her to sit with him? Or was it just him wanting to get started with the recruiting? If she remembered correctly the Antonin Dolohov in the future was all business and no play.  
"Let's grab a seat then," she said taking his hand and leading him over to a table of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws.  
All in all it was a fun feast. The duo had gotten many people to think about becoming Death Eaters. She wasn't sure if those were serious reactions or not. But alls well that ends well.  
"I had a great time at the feast Tony," she told him kissing his cheek.  
"Me too," was the reply.  
"Maybe we could do this again sometime?"  
"Tomorrow's a Hogsmeade weekend."  
"Alright."  
She watched him walk off towards the boys dorm with a small skip in his step before going up to her own dorm room. She couldn't have foreseen what was to happen the next day.  
Everything was going great the next day. She had dressed in a tank top and bell bottoms she had borrowed from one of the other girls in her dorm. Her and Tony had met up in the Common Room and had lunch together.  
It was during their day at Hogsmeade that things took a turn for the worse. She had a sneaking suspicion that someone was following them all day. She kept looking behind, every now and then catching a glimpse of red hair ducking behind a wall.  
"I'm having so much fun Tony," she told him grasping his hand in her own.  
"I am too Mara," he told her. "I don't want this day to end."  
"It doesn't have to. Come with me. To where I'm from."  
"Drumstrang?"  
"No. Not Drumstang or Germany. To the...."  
She didn't get the words out of her mouth. She felt a jerking sensation and she was back in the Slytherin Common Room in her own time. Draco knelt beside her.  
"Draco what are you doing here?" she asked him.  
"We have to go meet Antonin Dolohov for our assignments today," he told her. "Come on."  
Antonin Dolohov didn't know how he knew the young girl standing in front of him. But he knew that he did know her from somewhere. And she knew that he knew too.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for Pansy Parkinson or Antonin Dolohov before so please let me know what you think.


End file.
